


Broken

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: A landslide from enemy fire makes the twins realize how deep their feelings really run for a certain gentle giant.





	

"Skyfire..." Sideswipe whimpers as entwines his digits with those giant white ones. It's not fragging fair! Skyfire didn't even do anything! This isn't his fault! And now it's just him and Sunstreaker left with Skyfire dying in their arms.

"Don't die." Sunstreaker pleads as he buries his face plate in Skyfire's shoulder on the side.

They're trapped under Primus knows how much dirt and rock, with Sideswipe trapped on top of Skyfire, and Sunny beside the injured scientist.

Skyfire has long, deep gashes all over, having been shot down and crashed, then attacked while he was injured. None of the Autobots had been able to help until Sideswipe and Sunstreaker broke through. Then the Seekers bombed everything, sending a cascade of everything.

Now the twins can't do anything but feel Skyfire as he slowly bleeds out.

"Not dead... Yet... We'll be found... Too big... Miss." Skyfire's voice is staticky and slow as he squeezes Sideswipe's servo.

"Shh... Don't talk."

"Mmkay..." Skyfire answers hazily.

~Sunny... What will we do if he doesn't make it?~ Sideswipe asks quietly over the spark bond as his spark clenches in fear and regret. Some of Skyfire's systems shut down in order to keep him alive.

"Skyfire... We love you. And you can't die. Because you're the only thing we've let in. And if we... If I lose you... I can't..." Sunstreaker struggles with words as he traces over transformation seams, relying on touch rather than sight.

"Mmkay... Loveoo too..." Skyfire offers as his voice trembles. Sunstreaker's shocked that Skyfire is still awake enough to have heard him.

Both twins tighten their grip on Skyfire as Sunstreaker suddenly hears muffled voices.

~Hear that?~

~What? One of my audials is busted~

~Voices~

~What are they saying?~

~Don't know~

~Cons?~ 

Suddenly all the weight is taken off of them as a voice cries out, "I found them! All three! Ratchet, quick!"

"Hound?" Sideswipe grins as he's helped up. Skyfire's gonna be okay now. And he an ask him out on a date after Skyfire's fixed, like he had been planning to that afternoon.


End file.
